


Two Proposals and A Wetting

by Rockstaragorn



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockstaragorn/pseuds/Rockstaragorn
Summary: Vegeta and Goku each plan to propose to the other. It doesn't go as planned.I also posted as theomotaku on Tumblr.





	Two Proposals and A Wetting

Today was the day! Goku was going to ask Vegeta to marry him. He made a reservation at the nicest all you can eat restaurant in West City for 6:00 PM, he bought the perfect ring, and he's even going to drive instead of flying tonight! He can't wait to see his (hopefully) soon-to-be husband!

Vegeta is so nervous. He is going to propose to Kakarot today. Kakarot made the reservation, so at least Vegeta doesn't have to worry about that. He does need to shower, get dressed, and he can not forget the ring! He goes into the kitchen. He needs a drink to calm his nerves. He picks up the first bottle of liquor he sees and takes a few gulps.

With the... He looks at the bottle... whiskey I his system, he's calmed down a bit and goes to take a shower. He considers using the restroom then, but he doesn't really have to go and he knows he'll need to use it again before he leaves. He goes into his room to get dressed.

After an hour if digging through clothes, he finds the maroon suit he wore when they met Arale. Thank Kami it was clean! He put the suit on and checks himself in the mirror. He looks perfect. He slips on a pair of white gloves. Then he takes them back off. Then he only puts on one. He feels himself starting to panic. He can't tell if he should wear his gloves or not! He needs another drink.

As he downs more whiskey, he hears the doorbell ring. Bulma answers it. (He still stays at Capsule Corp. He and Bulma love wash other, but more as siblings.) He hears her invite Kakarot in with a "Vegeta's still getting ready." He takes off his one glove, tosses it onto the table, and puts the whiskey back up. He all but flies back to his room to pull on his shoes and then greets Kakarot in the living room.

'Vegeta looks so adorable when he's flustered,' Goku thinks. He realizes he should say something out loud.

"You look good, Vegeta." 

"You do, too, Kakarot." He was wearing his beige suit that he's worn a few times. 

Vegeta felt a twinge in his bladder reminding him that he forgot to use the restroom. Oh, well. Too late now. The two Sayains exit the house. 

When they get to the car, Goku opens the passenger door for his boyfriend. Vegeta nods his thanks and gets in. Then Goku goes around and gets in the driver's seat. They take off. 

Half an hour later, they're at the restaurant. Vegeta's bladder is uncomfortably full, but he doesn't want Kakarot to know about his delema, so he decides to hold it. The waiter shows them their seats and they order drinks. Vegeta realizes that he can slip away as they go out to the buffet area, and he does so. 

When he reaches the restrooms, his bladder almost releases at the thought of release so close. He actually has to hold himself for a moment. He looks up and sees that the men's room is out of order. He looks to the women's room as a lady walks in. Looks like he'll have to hold it a while longer. He walks back to the buffet and piles his plate with everything that looks good. 

Back at the table, Goku has just sat down when the waiter brings his water and Vegeta's wine. Goku tries to wait patiently for the Prince to come back, but it's hard to do. The food looks and smells so yummy! 

Before long, though, Vegeta comes back with his food. They both dig in. Kakarot , unsurprisingly, doesn't bother to use any manners. Between that and all the alcohol in his system, Vegeta allows himself to relax and eat the way he wants to. 

Before Vegeta notices, he's on his second glass of wine. He realizes he should slow down before he gets drunk. Just then, he felt a spurt of urine in his underwear. Shit! He forgot he'd been needing the restroom. He excuses himself under the pretense of getting more food, hoping there would be an open restroom now. 

"Vegeta, wait!" Kakarot calls. He gets out of his seat and gets down on one knee. Vegeta freezes, watching the younger Sayain, though he has to concentrate on holding his bladder. 

"Vegeta, I know we've had our differences, but I wouldn't change that for the world. You're not only my boyfriend, but my best friend, my Prince, my insparation. Vegeta," he pulls out a little black box and opens it, "will you marry me?" 

"Kakarot," Vegeta whispers breathlessly. "Yes!" Kakarot slips the ring on Vegeta's finger. Just then, the Prince feels a wet warmth spreading from his crotch. 

"Woah, are you okay?" Goku asks his new fiancé as the older Sayain wets himself. Vegeta nods, but there are tears running down his cheeks. Goku hugs him and IT's to right outside a restroom at Capsule Corp. "Here, it's okay. Get cleaned up. I'll be back." 

Goku IT's back to the restaurant. It looks like he managed to get Vegeta out of there before anyone else noticed or before he started making a mess. Goku finishes his food, pays the bill, picks up the car, and IT's back to Capsule Corp., this time to the driveway to put the car down. Then he searches for Vegeta's energy, but he couldn't find it. Poor guy. He's so embarrassed, he's hiding his energy, Goku thinks. He IT's to the restroom he left Vegeta in front of. 

Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Kakarot left, Vegeta knocked on the door to the restroom. 

"Someone's in here," Trunks calls. The shower is running. 

Vegeta freezes in panic. He can't stop the urine from pouring out of him. He can't get to another restroom and he can't go in this one. He can't do anything, so he just let's himself cry and wet. 

When he's finally done wetting himself, Vegeta flares his Ki to dry himself and the floor. 

Trunks felt his dad's Ki flare up and assumed something was wrong. Every Z-Fighter uses something like that as a distress signal, right? He jumps out of the shower, wraps a towel around his waist, and bursts or if the restroom, just in time to watch the wet spot dry from his dad's pants. Trunks stares, mouth agape. 

"Hurry up and get dressed, Trunks," Vegeta says, voice shaking. 

"Dad...." Trunks feels bad for his father. "Um, are you okay?" 

"Just get dressed, boy," Vegeta tries to command, but the words have no bite. Trunks obeys, however. 

He gets dressed then comes back out. That's when Goku appears in front of him. 

"Goku... do you know what happened to my dad?" the young demi-sayain asks. Goku isn't sure what the young prince meant. 

"No, I'm looking for him, too." 

"That's not what I mean..." Goku feels guilty all of a sudden. He didn't realize he had been locking on to Trunks's energy until now. 

"Yeah. And I think it's kind of my fault. I need to apologize." Trunks nods. 

"Well, if I find him, I'll flare my energy to let you know. Once to tell you I found him, twice if something is really wrong. Can you do the same if you find him? I won't come unless something is wrong." 

Goku smiles. Bulma' s kindness, Vegeta's strength, and both of their brains. Trunks is so smart! He agrees to the plan and they spilt up. 

The first place Goku goes is the only place they actually had to look. Vegeta s room. Well, Vegeta is in the en suite restroom, but still. Goku flares his ki once to let Trunks know. Goku knocks on the door. 

He hears Vegeta sobbing and the shower running, but the Prince doesn't answer him. He tried the door. Locked. He knocks again. 

"Vegeta?" No answer. "Hey, I'm sorry that Trunks found out. I didn't realize I locked onto his energy. Please, just let me in." 

Goku hears a click. He waits for Vegeta to get back in the shower if he wants before he goes in. 

"Kakarot," Vegeta's voice was rough, "why... how are you not disgusted? Why are you here?" Goku wrapped the smaller Sayain in a warm hug. 

"It was an accident, and it's not that gross. It's just water." Vegeta didn't bother to correct this. "I love you. Even if it was gross, I would help you." 

Vegeta closed his eyes and just enjoys the hug, trying to stop crying. Once he calms down, he invites Kakarot to join him in the shower, to which he says yes. Then they get dressed and go to find Trunks. 

Trunks is okay with everything. He understood before they even had to explain. He, slightly awkwardly, tells his dad that its okay. 

Just then, Vegeta remembers that he forgot the ring. He drags Kakarot to his room to give it to him. He gets down on one knee. 

"Kakarot," Vegeta is very nervous again, "you annoy the hell out of me at times, but I can't imagine a better life. You... have already proposed to me, so I hope I can count on your answer, but. Will you marry me?" He opens the ring box and, when Kakarot says yes, places it on his finger.


End file.
